pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misje (Patapon 2)
Misje to podstawowe zadania w fabule. W tym artykule znajduje się lista misji w grze "Patapon 2: DonChaka". Misje Wykonywanie misji to jedyny sposób w grze "Patapon 2", na zdobycie materiałów do ewolucji Rareponów, czy też popchnięcie fabuły do przodu. Po pokonaniu misji pojawia się następna oraz kolejny poziom tej samej misji. Im wyższy poziom, tym trudniejsza misja do powtórzenia. Czasami nowe misje pojawiają się dopiero po przejściu ich poprzedników na określonym poziomie. Wiele z misji można powtarzać też w Paraget. Oznaczenia Misji Istnieje kilka oznaczeń informujących, co na danej misji będzie się działo i jakiego są typu. Oto lista tych oznaczeń: Walka z bossem Strażnik (Boss), oznaczany pomarańczowym, wężowym okiem. Jest to misja możliwa do powtarzania. Misja polega na starciu z bossem. Zwykle nagradzana jest specjalnymi łupami na wyższych poziomach. Każda taka misja może być powtarzana w Paraget. Destrukcja fortu Fort, oznaczony wieżyczką otoczoną płotkami na błękitnym tle. Jest to powtórka zwykłej walki z przeciwnikami. Często polega na niszczeniu dużej ilości budowli. Większość z tych misji może być powtarzana w Paraget. Walka fabularna Misja oznaczona mieczem na kremowo-czerwonawym tle. Jest nową dostępną misją fabularną, którą na ogół można przejść tylko raz. Po przejściu można ją powtarzać jako destrukcję fortu lub zostanie zastąpiona przez polowanie bądź trening. Polowanie Polowanie, oznaczone kawałkiem mięsa nadzianym na kość, jasno-zielone tło. Zdobywamy tam materiały lub co ciekawsze skarby. Zwykłe polowanie można powtarzać w nieskończoność. Jest tylko jedna taka misja fabularna. Trening Misja oznaczona Pataponem na jasno-pomarańczowym tle podnoszącym sztangę. Trenujemy tam nasze umiejętności oraz dostajemy za to wynagrodzenie. Można je przechodzić w nieskończoność. Ratunek Misja oznaczona Pataponem, nad którym widnieje napis "HELP". Jest tylko jedna misja w całej grze z tym oznaczeniem, można także tylko raz ją przejść. Jest fabularna, przypomina zwykłą bitwę. Pomoc.png|Ratunek Boss.png|Walka z bossem Trening.png|Trening Polowanko.png|Polowanie Misja.png|Walka fabularna Fort.png|Fort Pogody na Misjach Istnieje kilka rodzajów pogody występujących na misjach. Możemy je zastąpić własną pogodą za pomocą Cudu Juju. Czasami pogoda może być losowa, ale nie może być niezgodna z klimatem, np. burza piaskowa na lodowych terenach. Czasami decyduje ona o pojawieniu się różnych istot. Jaka będzie pogoda można zobaczyć na Mapie Świata. Spotykamy określone rodzaje pogody: Brak pogody Zero zmian pogodowych. Nic się nie dzieje. Na pustyni wówczas pojawiają się gejzery i parzy nas piach. Deszcz Pada deszcz, gaszący dość szybko ogień i uspokajający rozgrzane pustynie. Ponadto rozpędza mgłę. Na Mapie Świata wówczas widzimy chmury i krople deszczu. Burza Pada deszcz, a przy tym błyskawice uderzają w Pataponów i we wrogie jednostki zadając im obrażenia. Dodatkowo pioruny mogą Podpalić lub Zachwiać trafioną jednostką. Bardzo denerwująca pogoda, kiedy walczymy jednostkami słabymi w defensywie. Na Mapie wygląda podobnie jak Deszcz, ale widać też uderzające co jakiś czas pioruny. Z innymi pogodami ma takie same interakcje co deszcz. Zamieć śnieżna Pada wówczas gęsty śnieg, w wyniku czego co jakiś czas któraś jednostka (zarówna sojusznicza, jak i wroga) Zamarza. Często pojawia się wraz z nią dmący wiatr. Należy przy takiej pogodzie uodpornić się na Zamrożenie. Mgła Panuje od lekkiej, do bardzo gęstej mgły. Ciężko w niej zauważyć wrogów, ponieważ zmniejsza ona Nasz zasięg wzroku. Podczas walki z Centurą lub Darantulą nie ma możliwości zadania im obrażeń, więc trzeba szybko zmienić pogodę, używając najlepiej Cudu Deszczu, który nie wywiera negatywnych efektów na Pataponach. Wiatr Wiatr wieje Pataponom w twarz, uniemożliwiając strzały na daleką odległość. Na Mapie Świata widać wstęgi wiatru. Czasami pomaga w walce, wiejąc Pataponom w plecy i zwiększając zasięg ich pocisków. Może też działać w drugą stronę.' Wiatr jako jedyny może krzyżować się z innym rodzajem pogody.' Burza piaskowa Pogoda występująca jedynie na pustyniach. Działa tak samo jak mgła, zmniejsza zasieg wzroku, ale zawsze towarzyszy jej wówczas bardzo silny wiatr. Na Mapie Świata widać przy niej kłęby piachu i kurzu. Deszcz.png|Na misji pada deszcz Burza.png|Na misji panuje burza Śnieżyca.png|Na misji panuje śnieżyca Mgła.png|Na misji panuje mgła Wiatr.png|Na misji panuje silny wiatr Burza piaskowa.png|Na misji panuje burza piaskowa Lista Misji Prolog W prologu poznajemy historię naszego dzielnego plemienia z czasu pomiędzy jedynką a dwójką... Widzimy ich nowy upadek, a także podnosimy na duchu pozostałych... Zaczyna się gra. Prolog jest po części filmem, a po części misją. Misja 1: Hunting on Tochira Beach Pierwsze polowanie dostępne w grze, będące jednocześnie pierwszą misją (nie licząc prologu). Spotykamy na nim Kacheeki, służące zdobyciu podstawowych materiałów. Jeżeli na misji będzie burza, można natknąć się na ciekawe skarby. Z czasem polowanie zostaje znacznie urozmaicone. Ta misja nie ma wielkiego znaczenia w fabule. Misja 2: Exploring the Juju Jungle Druga misja po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki, na której spotykamy wrogie Pataponom plemię (Karmenów) i po raz pierwszy z nim walczymy. Podczas tej misji pomaga Pataponom wielki bohater i uczy ich nowej sztuki walki. Misja dodatkowa: Training: Juju Jungle Course Pierwszy trening, służący głównie by sprawdzić siłę Naszych wojaków. Misja ta pojawia się po przejściu poprzedniej, zamiast tamtej. Im dalej zajdziemy w określonym czasie, tym lepsza nagroda się trafi. Nagrodami mogą być bardzo ciekawe przedmioty, na przykład odblokowujące minigry. Misja 3: Destiny on Nanjaro Hill- Na tej misji zdobywamy bęben Chaka, uczymy się piosenki obrony (CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON) oraz spotykamy wybrańca, czyli Wakapona, Herosa. Pomagamy mu się wydostać spod głazu, pod którym jest uwięziony, oraz bronimy się przed Dodongą. Misja dodatkowa: Training: Obstacle Course - Trening, pojawia się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Jest dość prosty, ale na wyższych poziomach staje się bardzo trudny. Uczymy się na przemian bronić i atakować. Walczymy z trojgiem braci - armatek... Jednak możemy otrzymać ciekawe nagrody: Materiały i bronie. Pojawia się po pokonaniu Dodongi w następnej misji. Misja 4: Defenders of the Mater Sprout- Pierwsze starcie z bossem w dwójce - bossem jest Dodonga. Musimy zabić go, by odzyskać Nasiono Mater. Po tej misji możemy tworzyć sobie więcej jednostek. Misja dodatkowa: Invicible Dragon in the Fog - Ta misja pojawia się sama z siebie, ale potrzebujemy do tego szczęścia. Pojawia się, gdy w Ruinach Dongary panuje mgła. W tej oto mgle możemy zmierzyć się z potężniejszą formą Dodongi- Majidongą. Spośród innych, typowych walk z bossami tą misjęwyróżnia fakt, że jest to walka z rzadkim bossem. Misja dodatkowa: The Great Dinosuar - Misja prawie identyczna co poprzednia; aczkolwiek pojawia się podczas opadów śniegu, a walczymy z bardzo silnym Kacchindongą. Walka jest dość trudna i pojawia się w późnych etapach gry. Mamy też małe szanse, że się pojawi. Misja 5: Karmen fortess in Usso Forest - Starcie z Karmenami w lesie Usso. Spotykamy tam też Dona Yumipona. Zdobywamy na niej trochę ekwipunku (w szczególności łuków), kamieni, kłów i kości oraz Ka-Ching i Pamięć Yumipona. Po tej misji możemy rozwijać Yumiponów. Misja 6: A Noble Death - Pierwsza naprawdę trudna misja w grze, o dużym znaczeniu fabularnym. Walczymy wówczas nie tylko z Karmenami, ale także ze starymi wrogami. Przewodzi im nowy przeciwnik, który rychło okazuje się być antagonistą znanym lepiej, niż jakikolwiek inny... Misja dodatkowa: Mushrooms in Nyoriki Swamp - Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Chociaż jest misją dodatkową, przejście go jest niezbędne- otrzymujemy na nim Cud Deszczu. Polujemy na kilka rodzajów zwierząt. Niestety, wśród nich sa zwierzęta agresywne i groźne... Misja 7: Mochichichi's Counterattack - Kolejne starcie z bossem, tym razem jest to Mochichichi. Możemy zdobyć sporo kości. Misja jest dość prosta, jednak może potrwać. Poza samym ptaszyskiem spotykamy też zwykłe Mochichi. Misja 8: Gongs Trial - Nietypowa misja, na której uczymy się/przypominamy sobie jak używać Cudów. Nadzoruje nas generał Gong. Na tej misji otrzymujemy bęben Don i Lodową Tarczę. Misję albo skończymy perfekcyjnie, albo przegramy sromotnie. Jest bardzo prosta. Misja 9: Wicked Acts - Kolejna walka z bossem, tym razem jego imię poznajemy jeszcze przed starciem... Tajemniczy, niewidzialny stwór czai się na Patapońskich żołnierzy w Dorzeczu Boyayan. Walka jest dość trudna. Możemy zdobyć sporo kłów. Misja 10: Battle on Mt. Gonrok - Pierwsze poważne starcie z Gongiem i Zigotonami... Ale też Karmenami. Jednak na tej misji zobaczymy, kto tu jest prawdziwym wrogiem... Misja jest dość długa i może być trudna. Zdobywamy na niej ekwipunek i standardowe materiały wypadające ze zniszczonych budynków (patyki i kamienie). Misja dodatkowa: Mist over Rocky Mountain - Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Toczy się we mgle, spotykamy trochę rzadszych stworzeń. Po raz pierwszym widzimy tam latające zwierzęta. Nie zyskujemy tam nic ciekawego. Proste, typowe polowanie. Misja dodatkowa: Guardian of the Unexplored Dachara Ruins- Kolejne, niefabularne starcie z bossem. Możliwość tej walki uzyskujemy po zabiciu specjalnego zwierzęcia na poprzednim polowaniu. Czeka nas walka z potężniejszym krewnym Century- Darantulą... Możemy nam nim zdobyć trochę kłów. Misja 11: Fortress at Ejiji Cliff - Na klifie Ejiji Karmeni wznieśli swoje stalowe konstrukcje, które musimy zniszczyć. Jest to ogółem misja typu "fort" od początku. Na tej misji można zdobyć materiały wypadające ze zniszczonych budynków (patyki, metale i kamienie) oraz ekwipunek. Misja jest dość długa. Misja 12: Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky - Pierwsza misja z pół-bossem, jakim jest olbrzymi, chmurowy potwór Pharamatara. Walczymy też z niewielką liczbą Karmenów. Dość prosta misja, ale może zająć sporo czasu. Możemy zdobyć troxhę ekwipunku, odrobinkę kamienia i Bitewne Jajo (Battle Egg) samego Pharamatary. Misja 13: Sky Castle of the Gods - Dość prosta misja, ma ważne znaczenie fabularne. Naszymi wrogami są nie tylko Karmeni. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy nową, dość przerażającą rasę demonów i jej dwóch przywódców... Pomaga nam sam generał Gong. Zdobywamy trochę ekwipunku, żelaza i kamienia, oraz czapkę Shuraby Yapon, prowadzącej minigrę, z której zdobywamy Ka-Ching. Misja 14: Two Karmens - Kolejne starcie z Akumaponami. Ta misja jest nawiązaniem do misji "Crossing desert" z jedynki. Spotykamy tam tylko dwoje Karmenów, których łączy szczególna więź.... I poznajemy prawdziwe wcielenie Mrocznego. Na tej misji zdobywamy sporo ekwipunku i Cud Śnieżycy. Misja dodatkowa: Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield - Polowanie, zastępujące poprzednią misję. Polujemy na nim na ubogą faunę Lodowego Pola Bryun. Spotykamy tam Mochichi, lodowe Kacheeki, ale też Pekkorę i Pekkorako oraz Rappatę. Jednak jedno z tych stworzeń potrafi być bardzo groźne... Misja dodatkowa: Awakening in Neogaeen Ruins - Starcie z pradawnym cudem natury i mechaniki, żywą maszyną, wybudowaną przez starożytną cywilizację- Dogaeenem. Na tej misji uczymy się używać piosenki PonPata. Możemy zdobyć patyki i drewno, a także Bitewne Jaja Gaeena i Dogaeena (na wyższych poziomach). Misja 16: Through the Wall of Ice - Kolejna bitwa na lodowych terenach przeciw Akumaponom. Tym razem już tylko oni są naszymi wrogami. Misja ma ciekawą właściwość- walka toczy się w lodowych tunelach, przez co klasy dystansowe są bezużyteczne. Ponadto poznajemy drugiego generała Akumaponów... Misja ma średnie znaczenie fabularne, zdobywamy standardowy łup, czyli materiały z budynków, Ka-Ching i ekwipunek. Misja 17: Defeat Frozen Ancient Life Form Manboth - Kolejna walka z bossem! Pataponom kończą się zapasy jedzenia, zatem musimy upolować coś naprawdę dużego- w tym wypadku wielkiego Manbotha. Jest to misja fabularna. Raczej nie jest zbyt trudna, ale może być długa i uciążliwa. W walce z Manbothem możemy zdobyć sporo mięsa i jego Bitewne Jajo. Misja 18: Shining Star and Black Star - Misja bardzo prosta, ale przez popełnienie małego błędu można ją przegrać. Praktycznie nie toczy się walka i nie ma opcji walki. Jest to spotkanie i rozmowa, a nie bitwa. Wśród gwiazd spotykamy naszego starego znajomego, uratowanego w części pierwszej... Misja dodatkowa: Primordial Fangs in Manbo Ruins - Po uzyskaniu Czarnej Gwiazdy Możemy wejść w Ruiny Manbo, gdzie czeka nas walka z pierwotną bestią- Manborothem. Misja może być trudna. Poznajemy na niej piosenkę PonPonChakaChaka, czyli naładowanego ataku lub naładowanej obrony. Możemy też zdobyć sporo dobrego mięsa i Bitewne Jajo Manborotha. Misja 19: Memories opened by the Underworld Gate - Jak powiedział Gong: Jedyną metodą na zlikwidowanie Mrocznego i uratowanie duszy Makotona jest zabicie straszliwego demona. On właśnie daje mroczne siły naszemu wrogowi. W tej fabularnej misji musimy zgładzić zarówno demona, jak i Mrocznego. Jest ona nawiązaniem do misji z poprzedniej części. Misja 20: At Ground Zero - Jedna z najtrudniejszych misji w grze! Naszym zadaniem jest zabicie drugiego przywódcy Akumaponów- Kuwangattana. Tak samo jak w przypadku Mrocznego, towarzyszy mu potężny demon. Na tej misji zdobywamy trochę ekwipunku i Ka-Ching. Misja 21: Devil at the World Core - Kolejne starcie z bossem i tym razem ostatnie z Akumaponami! Po śmierci dwóch generałów przyszedł czas na śmierć bóstwa Akumaponów i zwierzaczka Czarnej Hoshipon- Garuru, silniejszego krewniaka Gorla... Walka jest dość łatwa, ale niezbędne jest użycie nowej piosenki- skoku. Zobyć możemy trochę skóry. Misja 21: Undying Bird at Melala Volcano - Drugie pod rząd starcie z bossem. Tym razem musimy zgładzić ognistego i wiecznie żywego krewniaka Mochichichi'ego, czyli Fenicchi'ego . Walka nie jest zbyt trudna, ale popełnienie błędu może być groźne. Zdobywamy tam trochę kości i Bitewne Jajo Fenicchi'ego. Misja 22: Crossing Korakan Desert - Po pokonaniu Akumaponów czas wrócić do walki z Karmenami. Musimy przebyć pustynię, unikając strzelających z piachu gejzerów. Po raz kolejny niezbędny jest Deszcz Juju. Misja jest dość ciężka do przejścia. Zdobyć możemy kamienie i ekwipunek, a także Ka-Ching i Gancheeka. Misja dodatkowa: The Mystery of the Smokestorms in the Desert - Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Polujemy na niej na pustynne Kacheeki, Babatto i Dobatto, Gancheeki oraz Uji. Znajdujemy też Wep, z którego wydobywamy bardzo cenny Cud Wiatru. Misja nie jest fabularna, ale warto ją przejść. Misja 23: Beast of the Korakan Desert - I znów starcie z bossem- tym razem jest to znany nam dobrze z części pierwszej Zaknel. Tak samo zagradza nam pustynię, a wraz z nią naszą drogę do Końca Świata. Starcie jest fabularne i dość łatwe. Zdobywamy tam warzywa oraz Bitewne Jajo Zaknela. Misja 24: Battle at Ekkora Oasis - Kolejne starcie z Karmenami. Tym razem musimy zniszczyć prawdziwy fort. W Oazie Ekkora szkoleni są Robomeni, my zaś musimy zniszczyć ich fortecę! Jest to misja fabularna. Zdobywamy Ekwipunek, standardowe materiały z budynków i Ka-Ching. Misja 25: Masced Country and Three Generals- Karmeni koncentrują swe wojska w dżungli, a my musimy zobaczyć, co tam robią. Spotykamy wówczas nowego, przerażającego wroga- wodza Karmenów i jego trzech sługusów... Ogółem misja ma duże znaczenie fabularne, aczkolwiek polega tylko na posłuchaniu Karmeńskich generałów i rozwaleniu ich opuszczonej bazy. Misja 26: Raging Jungle Guardian - W dżungli, którą przejść musimy czycha starszliwa, żywa roślina, jaką jest znany nam z jedynki Shookle. Walka z nim nie ma dużego znaczenia fabularnego, jest to typowe starcie z bossem. Zdobywamy nasiona oraz Bitewne Jaja Shookle'a i na poziomie 5. Shooshookle'a. Misja 27: Absolute Despair - Ważna dla fabuły misja, mająca pokazać, iż Patpońska droga ku zwycięstwie nie jest wysłane różami... Bez katapulty, którą miał dostarczyć Pataponom generał Gong musimy zaatakować wielką fortecę Sochiki, co jest skazane na porażkę. Nieważne co zrobimy- na naszym poziomie misję musimy przegrać. Misja 28: Recover the Zigoton Catapult - Jak się okazało, Gong nas nie zdradził... To Karmeni ukradli katapultę. Musimy ją odzyskać. Ta misja pojawia się zamiast misji "Fortress at Ejiji Cliff". Największym ryzykiem w tej misji jest zniszczenie katapulty. Zdobywamy trochę ekwipunku i standardowych materiałów ze zniszczonych budynków. Misja 29: Nomen the Shieldbearer - Pierwsze starcie z jednym z Karmeńskich generałów! Pokonać należy potężnego tarczodzierżcę, Nomena. Usiłuje on zatrzymać podróżującą z nami lady Meden. Dlatego w walce musimy uważać nie tylko na naszych żołnierzy, ale i na jej powóz... Misja 30: Kimen the Spearbearer- Ponieważ musieliśmi wrócić się po katapultę do przekroczonych już terenów, teraz musimy z powrotem przemieżyć znane nam tereny: tym razem ponownie przekraczamy przez Pustynię Korakan, teraz zwaną Moakan. Ogółem ta misja jest identyczna co poprzednia, za wyjątkiem wrogich jednostek i budowli oraz terenu akcji. Misja 31: Hukmen the Staffbearer- Ostatnia walka z Karmeńskim generałem- jest nim Hukmen, potężny Mahomen. Po jego śmierci nic ani nikt już nam nie blokuje drogi do oblężenia bramy Sochiki. Tym wazem musimy się z nim zmierzyć na terenie podobnym do tego, na którym go spotkaliśmy- czyli w dżungli. Misja dodatkowa: Guardian of Kunekunel- Starcie z bossem- nie fabularne, ale dodatkowe. Walczymy tam ze znanym nam z jedynki krewniakiem pokonanego dawno temu Zaknela, czyli Dokaknelem. Jest to starcie z bossem dla samych materiałów- nie zdobywamy żadnej piosenki, ani nic szczególnego, poza Bitewnym Jajem Dokaknela i warzywami. Misja 32: Parabola Of Hope- Jedna z najtrudniejszych misji, powtórzenie nieudanego "Absolute Despair", tym razem z szansą na powodzenie. Ponownie musimy podejść pod bramę Sokshi/Sochiki, ale tym razem rozwalić ją. W walce pomaga nam katapulta i Ziggerzank Zigotonów. Misję tą możemy powtarzać w Bitewnym Jaju. Misja dodatkowa: Terrible Fang at Guguchoppa Ruins- Misja, na której uczymy się ostatniej piosenki- PataPonDonChaka, czyli ochrony przed Efektami Statusu. Otrzymujemy ją do walki z Ciokingiem- znanym nam z jedynki potężnym krabem. Walka z nim jest dość trudna, ale można zdobyć olbrzymią ilość płynów, a także Bitewne Jaja Ciokiny i Ciokinga. Misja 33: A Promise!? Meden's Capture! - Kolejna misja nawiązująca do jedynki- Meden chciała przyjrzeć się oblężeniu Bramy Sochiki, jednak po drodze została porwana przez wrednych Karmenów! Znów wracamy na Pustynię Moakan. Misji tej nie można powtarzać i pojawia się ona zamiast pustynnego polowania. Misja 34: The Underworld's Newest Weapon - Przedostatnia walka z bossem w fabule! Oto Ormen Karmen przywołał z Zaświatów straszliwą machinę wojenną, dodatkowo posiadającą własny rozum! Musimy zniszczyć ową broń- Kanogiasa. Możemy na nim zdobyć sporo metali. Walka jest dość prosta, ale wystarczy jeden błąd, a skończy się tragicznie... Misja 35: Black Hooshipon Eternal - Ostatnia już walka z Karmeńskimi siepaczami, oraz ostatnie spotkanie z Czarną Hoshipon i działalnością Akumaponów! Patapony w koncu wracają do kraju swych pradawnych przodków. Musimy się zmierzyć z Zugagangiem- kolejną morderczą machiną, będącą dziełem demonów z Zaświatów. Misja dodatkowa: Fighting the Living Fortress - Po trzykrotnym zniszczeniu Zugagangu odblokowujemy znajdujące się nieopodal ruiny, w których czeka nas walka z przepotężnym bossem- ulepszoną wersją Kanogiasa, czyli Ganodiasem. Jest on trudnym bossem, dysponującym silnymi atakami i niezwykłą wytrzymałością. Jest też bogatym źródłem metali. Zyskujemy też jego Bitewne Jajo i na poziomie trzecim- Cud Trzęsienia Ziemi. Misja 37: Once Upon a Time in Patapole - Ostatnia walka z Karmenami! Musimy teraz pokonać ostatecznego wodza Karmenów- Ormen Karmena. Osobiście okupuje on Pałac Patapole- święte miejsce, w którym stworzone zostało plemię Pataponów. Jednak walka toczy się o coś więcej niż tylko pałac... Misja 38: The Downfall of the Patapons - Ostateczna walka w całej fabule! Ostatnim naszym wrogiem jest Dettankarmen- olbrzymi demon, przywołany przez Ormen Karmena. Jeśli go nie pokonamy, on zniszczy cały świat. Po jego śmierci widzimy epilog i w końcu kończy się nasza walka... Jednak po pokonaniu tego bossa na poziomie trzecim okazuje się, że to jeszcze nie koniec... Epilog - Zakończenie. Widzimy na nim dotarcie do Końca Świata i uwolnienie naszej Księżniczki... Misja dodatkowa: The Grey Rainbow, and the Other Face - Ostetczna walka w całej grze! Okazuje sie się, że Ormen Karmen zaplanował jeszcze jeden plan awaryjny- po trzykrotnym pokonaniu Dettankarmena pojawił się jeszcze potężniejszy stwór- Zuttankarmen, demon z Karmeńskich legend. Ma on te same cele co jego poprzednik... Podziękowania Dla Tydeusa "2000", który spędził mnóstwo czasu, by prawie stuprocentowo odnowić WSZYSTKIE misje opisane w tym artykule. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Walki z bossami Kategoria:Polowania Kategoria:Treningi